1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jump rope simulators and, more particularly, to a jump rope simulator for providing a physical workout by simulating the jumping of rope while monitoring and displaying workout data.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A variety of conventional jump rope simulators are known. One example of such a prior art jump rope is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,341, which discloses a pair of hand-held units, each unit having a handle with an elongate flexible cord attached thereto. The flexible cord has a distribution of weight biased away from the handle to facilitate a twirling motion. The flexible cord on each handle may be twirled about an axis extending form the handle.